


In love with someone else

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Laurie hides a feeling from her husband Jeffrey
Relationships: Jeffrey Geiger/Laurie Geiger
Kudos: 1





	In love with someone else

“I’m in love with someone else.” Laurie wanted to tell him.

Jeffrey came over to visit his wife that day.

“I’ve missed you, Laurie. So much. You have no idea.” Jeffrey said to her.

“I’ve missed you too, Jeffrey.” Laurie said to him.

Jeffrey held her tightly, hugging her.

Laurie rested her head against him, “Jeffrey, I’m glad you came.”


End file.
